Luke And Crabby Kronos
by Moonrise31
Summary: LACK! Yup, the half-blood and titan definitely lack something...hmm...could it be--cooperation? You'll just have to find out! Read and Review! Rated K plus because...well, just because.


**A/N: You know when in the Battle of the Labyrinth, Luke regained control of himself for just one second, even though Kronos supposedly took over? Well, I took that one step further--he and Kronos both share the same body equally (especially mind and mouth!). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the Nintendo DS video game (I don't think there really is a game like that out there) :)**

Luke was playing _WorldDomination3-Greek Edition _on his Nintendo DS. The room echoed with sounds of fighting, beeping, and the occasional mechanical sounding statement. Luke frowned when the machine told him, "Zeus breaks from his chains and skewers you with his master bolt. You die and suffer horribly for eternity in the darkest crevices of Tartarus." The words "YOU FAIL" flashed across the screen in big red letters and a beeping noise signally defeat rang through the air.

"Darn," Luke sighed. "We lost—again."

"FOOLISH MORTAL PIECE OF PLASTIC!!" Kronos roared, throwing the unfortunate video game at ninety miles an hour into the opposite wall. The Nintendo DS made a final weak beep as it crashed into a thousand pieces.

Luke frowned. "Hey! That cost, like, what, five hundred bucks?"

"DON'T 'HEY' ME!!" Kronos growled.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked sarcastically. "Throw yourself out the window or stab yourself in the chest?"

Kronos relented. Sometimes the almighty Titan forgot that he was in the body of a young human man. And still shared it with the soul of that same person.

Luke glanced at his watch. "Okay, our next recruiting appointment is coming up soon. I'll handle this one."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kronos objected. "YOU ALWAYS HANDLE THINGS! IT'S MY TURN THIS TIME!"

"What? Am I not doing a good job?" Luke demanded. "Hundreds of half-bloods have joined our cause because of me!"

"YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT!" Kronos argued. "YOU DON'T INSTILL ENOUGH FEAR IN THEM! THEY MUST KNOW WHO IS BOSS!!"

Luke snorted. "Alright, 'boss', give it all you've got."

"I WILL," Kronos retorted.

A knock sounded on the door. "COME IN!" Kronos yelled. Luke winced as the command reverberated off his eardrums. Why did the Titan lord always have to shout? Couldn't he just talk like a normal person? Oh yeah. He wasn't normal, much less a person.

_IS THAT A COMPLIMENT?_ Kronos' thought echoed in Luke's mind.

_Of course,_ Luke replied as sincerely as he could. Another downfall of equally sharing the body was that they both shared the same brain.

A thin boy entered the room. He looked about seventeen, with shaggy brown hair and narrow eyes. Kronos nodded approvingly. This one looked worthy of being in his army. Luke frowned. The possible recruit's expression bothered him. This one could be tricky and untrustworthy. To see someone nod and frown at the same time was quite a sight. But the boy didn't seem to be concerned; his eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings.

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU, FOOLISH MORTAL?" Kronos bellowed. "Foolish" and "mortal" were his two favorite words—especially when you put them together.

Luke winced. "How about just 'Hey dude, what's your name?'"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Kronos hollered.

"Yes sir, whatever you say," Luke replied, rolling his eyes.

"I SAW THAT!"

"Technically, you didn't. No one can see his own eyes without a mirror, even an almighty being like you."

Kronos growled. "NEVER MIND! JUST BE QUIET!" The Titan turned towards the recruit. "NOW, ANSWER ME! WHAT IS YOUR—"

The only thing that faced him was the swinging door.

"WHERE DID THAT WIMPY SON-OF-AN-OLYMPIAN GO?" Kronos snarled.

"He ran away, lord," the half-blood guarding the door peeked his head in. "He was gone before we could catch him."

"Gee, I wonder why he left," Luke asked mockingly.

"SHUSH! HE WASN'T MADE FOR OUR ARMY ANYWAY!"

Luke ignored Kronos. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that he saw one person arguing with himself…"

"SHUT UP!! I ORDER YOU TO BE SILENT! IT'S ALLYOUR FAULT!!" Kronos yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay. Just one more thing."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Would you like me to handle this next time?"

**So how was it? Interesting? Boring? Refreshing? Uninteresting? (I'm running out of synonyms and antonyms here) Reviews definitely appreciated!**


End file.
